Let it be...
by wolvster
Summary: Logan thinks about his feelings toward Jean (cliché...sigh), its a songfic...and it's my first....please R/R...(ok, I suck at writing summaries


Usual disclaimer: the X-men are not mine (too bad)

Note: this is the first fic I've ever written and you'll probably think it sucks. English is my third language so my grammar is horrible. But please R/R….

The song 'Let it be' is from a dutch band called Kane. It's the most beautiful song in the world so when you have time download it!!!

___________________________________________________________________________

**Let it be…**

As cold as the void of the night,   
The dark's surrounding me.   
She leaves me there every time,   
As alone as I can be.   
And I drift with the thought of her eyes.   
She's all that I can see,   
But I will go on.   
  


Logan sat in a big oak in the dark woods of the mansion. He looked inside, right in the huge living room where his friends, his family talked and laughed in the dim light of the fireplace. The living room where he should be among his friends instead of alone in the woods. The living room where the woman he loved lay cuddly in the arms of her husband. '_It's not fair.' he thought, but almost immediately he shook the thought out his head. __'No…, it was just his own fault, how could he 'd been so stupid? He knew he could never get her.' _

  
Every cold night,   
Every shiver,   
Every time I didn't feel it coming,   
She says it's oh so right.   
  
As heartless and cruel as can be,

She moves away from me.   
Still I need to be hers every time,   
With all that I can be.   
As she calls in the deep of the night,   
She takes all I've got from me.   
So I can go on.   
  


   
_'But why, did she keep flirting with him, couldn't she see how much pain she was causing him?'  _

_'Couldn't she see that every day living next to her with the fact she wasn't his was a struggle?' _

'Couldn't she see that every time he saw her beautiful green eyes he melted right in front of her?'

_'Of course she could she wouldn't even need her telepathy to know that. Maybe she was __playing with him. With his feelings.' The sudden thought made him angry, confused. __'It couldn't be she was his friend!… Was she?' _

Every cold night,   
Every shiver,   
Every silent scream.   
And she never listens,   
Well it's not alright, not alright.

_Jeez… maybe Jubes was right and she was toying with him. He could remember her saying it just before she went to Massachusetts; 'Cripes Wolvie, when do you finally let it seep into your thick, stubborn skull that she is playing with you and you just let her, following her like a damn dog.' 'What! No way, Jeannie would never do something like that!' He had answered. 'Oh… fine just let it! Sigh… But don't come crying back to me that I was right!' He could only grin at her like a stupid idiot and say 'Yeah, love you too kid!' _

Dammit she was right… 

She rides with the gods of the night,   
She rules the tides in me.   
She crushes the waves with her sigh.   
And she...Oh lord...she becomes a part of me.   
But her care is as sharp as a knife,   
I'll say, how could she step away from me,   
How can you just walk away from me?   
  
Every cold night,   
Every whisper,   
Every silent scream,   
And you never listen.   
And you say what?...It's alright,   
Well it's not alright, no, no.   
  


Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching him. _Shit…no, not now! '__He should have heard her earlier, but he was just too deep in his own moody thoughts to hear her.' 'Shit….! Or not?' Perhaps this was the time to tell her to stop. To show her that she was hurting him.'_

  
Every last time,   
Every shiver,   
Every dirty game.   
Well it just isn't right, no   
It just isn't right.   
  


'Logan? Are you up there? We were concerned. Why don't you come in, you must be freezing.' 'Just needed some time to think, Darlin'. ' About what?' _Just tell her you big loser. But then he saw her standing there, her beautiful red hair in contrast with the snow. By then he knew he didn't have the guts to tell her what was on his mind. 'Oh…nothing, nothing special.' And he followed her inside._

  
She takes my heart from me.   
Leaves me with nothing to say,   
Nothing left for me.   
With the fever of final goodbyes,   
She spins away from me,   
So I can't go on...

  
I can't go on


End file.
